


Birds of a Feather

by WinterFang



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Crying, Depression, Feels, Inspired by Fanart, Inspired by Music, Not Slash, Sadness, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:51:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterFang/pseuds/WinterFang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The golden wheat fields waves slowly in the breeze, in a tantalizing manner. Finding it hard to pull away, the sun was golden, soft... mellow. Shining gingerly on his already tan face, it was good, soft and warm.<br/>Like the feeling he felt inside.</p><p> </p><p>I had a dream<br/>of the wide open prairie<br/>I had a dream<br/>of the pale morning sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> This is the picture that inspired this work, it is a beautiful piece of art and it was done by SweetCandyRain on Deviantart.com; it's called AC - Before. The description was the birds in the sky was supposed to represent the future, I really did like that theme and so I wrote this. Some songs helped out with inspiring me.
> 
>  
> 
> Might looks like slash, or the songs sound like it. But it's not.

The golden wheat fields waves slowly in the breeze, in a tantalizing manner. Finding it hard to pull away, the sun was golden, soft... mellow. Shining gingerly on his already tan face, it was good, soft and warm.  
Like the feeling he felt inside.

 

I had a dream  
of the wide open prairie  
I had a dream  
of the pale morning sky

 

His golden eyes opened and he cracked a smile as he felt an arm sling around his neck and drag him into a mocking headlock.

"Novice, didn't even see that coming." His friend whispered in his ear, then he felt his cowl getting ready to be pushed down.  
"Knock if off, Malik." Altaïr said with a grin as he nudged his friend off of him and moved away, Malik laughed tossing his head back.

 

Altaïr turned his head and gazed at his friend, same tan features with dark black hair, a golden hue was around him, illuminating his face and the white robes he wore. Altaïr felt good, he felt content.

"Altaïr! Malik!" Came a rather young voice, and Altaïr had no chance to turn around as the young teen ran past him in a flurry of white and grey, Kadar, Malik's younger brother.

 

A spirited soul he was, dark black hair and a young innocent face with a slightly lighter skin tone than his older brother, he had an usual color, the color of blue. But it helped him seem all the more innocent.  
He was still a rookie, but that didn't mean he couldn't be Altaïr's friend.

 

I had a dream  
that we flew on golden wings  
And we were the same  
just the same  
you and I

 

 

The three assassins didn't notice the two eagles that were circling slowly over head, one was slightly smaller than the other, having black wings, it's left was slightly messed up, making him turn in weird ways.

 

The second one was a bit larger with carmel colored feathers, his eyes were cold and calculating as he stared at the three people below him, the bird gave a soft cry of remorse, of sorrow, before descending up into the skies with his companion. Some how, it was almost like a message to them. One that was not heard, not taken into heart.

 

 

Follow your heart  
little child of the west wind  
Follow the voice  
that's calling you home

 

"Hey kid!" Malik said as he went up to his brother and put him in the same position he had Altair in, he ruffles his brother's fluffy hair before he was pushed off and sent a playful glare, Malik laughed joyfully he nudged his blood brother a couple of times before turning to his white robed Assassin friend.

Who of course continued to keep his cowl up, he always liked to hide his golden orbs, no matter how much he was commented on them, he would continually hide his features. Maybe it was because he liked to see people curious about who he really was, what he was hiding underneath. The most you could see was the beautifully cut scar on his lips that were either scowling, or smirking. Smirking was better and it also showed he was a bit more arrogant than he'd like to admit.

 

Follow your dreams  
but always, remember me  
I am your brother  
under the sun

 

 

Altaïr walked through the golden wheat stalks, coming back over to Malik, who lazily threw an arm around his neck once more and started to walk beside him.

"Did you see the way I tackled Abbas? It was like he didn't even see it coming from a novice! I surprised him so much, I'm sure I gave him a good scare!" Kadar boasted as he followed walked in front of his brother and childhood friend. His back was facing them as he walked, but he soon turned around to glance at them, smiling brightly as he started to walk backwards to continue the conversation.

 

"I'm sure you did! With the face he made, I'm sure he saw Allah." Malik laughed as he turned his head in Altaïr's direction, wanting to see his reaction. The high ranking Assassin's mouth curved up in a small smirk.

Soon, Kadar's laughter filled the air as Malik grinned at Altaïr, the higher ranked Assassin slowly slipped his arm on Malik's lower back.

 

We are like birds of a feather  
We are three hearts joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brothers under the sun 

 

 

The golden sun settled over them in a warm glow with the gentle breeze flowing through the wheat fields. The Assassins talked with each other, staying in the wheat field that they had always called their own.

Spending what time they could there, it always served as good memories. Sometimes they'd play hide and seek here, maybe even tag. There were many great memories that were supposed to be held onto forever. None that should be let go.

 

The white cowled Assassin turned his head up to the sky and scanned it, it looked almost golden, it was beautiful in the morning light. Then he noticed something, the birds, the eagles that were flying over head.

Only two... and they were the same ones, Altaïr could remember, from his childhood. There used to be a smaller black one.

The other black bird's wing wasn't supposed to be injured like that. For some reason, Altaïr felt a strange feeling in his stomach, one that he was not familiar with and one that he never associated with.

 

Wherever you hear  
the wind in the canyon  
Wherever you see  
the buffalo run

 

But he did know it, he knew it as fear. Fear of what? The future? Hah!

The future would bring many joys, Kadar will graduate from his ranking of a novice in about a year. The man's eyes turned from the eagles and he continued to listen to what his Creed brothers had to say.

Something prevented him from smiling; his scowl would only deepen every time he heard those birds cry out.

 

Wherever you go  
I'll be there beside you  
Cause you are my brother  
my brother under the sun

 

Why fear?

There was nothing to fear, there is nothing to fear. Everything would be alright and life would continue.

 

Oh how wrong Altaïr was…

 

~~~

 

I tried to walk together  
But the night was growing dark  
Thought you were beside me  
But I reached and you were gone  
Sometimes I hear you calling  
From some lost and distant shore  
I hear you crying softly for the way it was before

 

The white cowled Assassin slowly stepped into the bureau, looking for his childhood friend; the Dai was nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t in the small grey room with books lining the walls like the cowled Assassin thought he’d be.

A frown tugged on the man’s lips as he rubbed his arm where a new wound was bleeding through, he pushed on it harder to make sure he wouldn’t bleed out all over the tile covered floors. Malik would be angry if that happened, then he would earn another angered remark from him.

 

Altaïr didn’t know why he tried anymore. It wasn’t like Malik was going to forgive him any time soon, no matter how hard he tried to apologize… the words would always get stuck in his throat and he couldn’t speak. He could only stare and repeat the words in his mind as he desperately tried to force them out. But by the Dai… he would be pushed out and screamed at to go collect some more feathers, go help the younger Assassin’s or just go get some paper and quill for map making. 

 

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?

 

 

“Kadar…” Altaïr said softly as he looked around for a moment, his golden orbs landed on the chest where he /knew/ Malik kept his younger brother’s robes. His four fingered hand reached out slowly towards the chest, wanting a fresh memory. He needed the pain; it was his fault. Altaïr knew that, but he would never, ever admit to that. Every night. every. Single. Night. He heard Malik, he heard him sob, as softly as he tried but the man could never truly hold his sorrow inside; Altaïr knew that. For he couldn’t either.

 

Everyone thought the Eagle was strong, stoic. Like he had a face and a heart of stone, no. Altaïr ran off, to a high building where he would sit and he would wait and he would listen to everything, think about what he could’ve done better and what would’ve been if only… if only he had listened. Then he would close his golden orbs and let tears slip down his dusty cheeks, leaving tear marks in the process. But the once high-ranking Assassin wouldn’t make a sound, even though he would be dying on the inside to scream and let all the frustration out. It would never leave him, the urge never would and Altaïr would fight himself over keeping it inside…

 

 

Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?

 

Altaïr’s hand grabbed the lock of the chest just as he knelt on his knees and then sat back on his haunches; he then used his hidden blade to open the lock, while his hands were shaking so hard he feared he might cut off his other fingers. Slowly, but surly, he opened the lock and lifted the lid up. Then pulled his hand back to his lap and took in a sharp breath, his hands were shaking so bad, his emotions were bubbling up and he was fighting not to cry. His will was holding, it was strong, but not strong enough… a tear slipped from his eye as he once more reached his hands forward into the chest and wrapped around a soft grey cloth.

Altaïr could not control himself, more tears followed after the first one. The Assassin pulled out the rookie suit and held it in his lap, there was still a faint smell of coppery blood, and… the smell of Kadar. He smelled almost like cedar wood and cinnamon. It was a pleasant smell, but it didn’t outweigh the smell of blood.

 

There wasn’t a stain on it, well… there was. In all the places the young man was stabbed, where he was tortured. Altaïr sobbed louder now, ducking his head as he pushed the cloth to his face, letting the smell overwhelm him, allowing it to soak his tears of sorrow, “I’m sorry, Kadar. I failed you… I failed your brother. Forgive me!” He shouted at last, then the Assassin rocked back on his heels and looked up to the ceiling, “Allah! Forgive me!” Sobs wracked his body harder now, making Altaïr feel helpless, frail, broken. He was never, ever, a man of God. But Kadar was…

A scream of frustration came from his lips, of anger and it was directed at himself because he was a selfish man, one who back then only cared to please his corrupted master. He sat like that, for many minutes until his ears caught a shuffling at the entrance, then a gruff voice that made his heart clench, “Altaïr?” The cowled Assassin shot up straight and quickly rubbed at his eyes, making sure he looked like he wasn’t crying, but he still was holding Kadar’s outfit.

 

You took it with you when you left  
These scars are just a trace  
Now it wanders lost and wounded  
This heart that I misplaced

 

“Uh, Malik I was –“

“I don’t care…” Altaïr was momentarily struck down by the words that were shed to him, but he was still grieving. Malik was having a lot to deal with, the loss of his arm and his brother while Altaïr suffered no punishment for his actions. The cowled man sat there with Kadar’s clothes in lap, frowning softly at being rejected and the dull ache in his arm.

“Walk with me.” Malik said, so suddenly, so softly… Altaïr almost didn’t hear it. But he couldn’t help but jump at the chance; he didn’t want to seem so eager, so he slowly slipped the clothes back into the chest and stood up gracefully, nimbly, still holding the fear and the sorrow in his heart.

 

He was eager, hoping for Malik, hoping they could reconcile. The Assassin and the Dai stared at each other for a long moment, neither wearing their emotions, “Walk with me.” Malik repeated as he turned away from Altaïr and started off, the golden orbs latched onto the empty sleeve that was hanging down by the Dai’s side, that’s when Altaïr shuffled forward slowly; hoping that Malik wouldn’t chose to end his life in secret.

Malik and Altaïr walked together, down the dirt road, silent, together. They were brothers, under the sun. Together and forever, hopefully… Steps faltered, looking over the wheat field.

 

The blur robed man didn’t stop, he continued on, not looking back for the Assassin, knowing eventually; he would follow… just like he always does.

 

Altaïr once more had to blink back tears as his eyes slowly drifted up to the sky, his heart clenched in pain; all he saw was one eagle. One eagle, the brown one. It was circling slowly, the black eagle was not by his side and Altaïr forced the tears away, his body shaking with the effort, his emotions wanted to come out and have a play at the sight. But he couldn’t allow it…

 

Where are you now?  
Are you lost?  
Will I find you again?  
Are you alone?  
Are you afraid?

 

His body slowly moved itself, going after the man who stood in the golden wheat field, just standing there with his face tilted up to the sly, the winds gingerly brushing away his robes. Altaïr came to stand beside him, neither of the men said anything as they listened to the wind, remembering and feeling the same thing.

A faint sound of laughter rushed by them and Altaïr’s mouth barely curved up in a saddened smile, it was time to break down, to tell Malik he was sorry, “I am sorry, Malik. I plead for your forgiveness, I wish us to be brothers once more.”

“I know, Altaïr. I accept. And I forgive.” Altaïr collapsed on Malik, wrapping his arms around the Dai’s neck and pushed his face in his shoulder, slowly allowing himself to cry as a weight lifted off of him and he felt peace, but cried the sorrow that would never leave his body, “Thank you… thank you Malik.” The only response he got was an arm wrapping around his lower back. And Altaïr was content.

 

Are you searching for me?  
Why did you go? I had to stay  
Now I'm reaching for you  
Will you wait? will you wait?  
Will I see you again?

 

~~~~

 

I hear the wind call your name  
It calls me back home again  
It sparks up the fire  
a flame that still burns

 

“Oh, Malik… I have a granddaughter, a beautiful child she is… she is filled with many wonders. She gives me a sense of… myself… and you.” Altaïr said, his voice getting hoarse as he looked down at his palms, then he raised his golden orbs to scan the empty wheat fields in front of him. He smiled sadly and pulled on one of the stalks.

 

Oh it's to you I'll always return  
I still feel your sword pierce my skin  
I hear your voice deep within  
The sound of my brothers  
a feeling so strong  
It's to you  
I'll always return

 

“This is our place, mine, yours, Kadar’s…” he whispered as his old hand caressed the stalks, then his golden orbs turned to the sky and a true, yet saddened smile came to his face as he saw no eagle in the sky, then he looked back down to his hands as soft, delicate, old tears slipped down his face, dripped down into the dirt below him.

 

Now I know it's true  
My every road leads to you  
And in the hour of darkness  
Your light gets me through 

 

“I will be with you soon, my brothers. I promise. Then we can all walk as one.” The Assassin stood up slowly, slow from age, but his memories were fresher than anything else about him. Altaïr turned from the wheat field and carried himself back to his empty, lonely little home.

 

 

Wanna swim in your river  
be warmed by your sun  
~  
Bathe in your waters  
cause you are my brother  
~  
I can't stand the distance  
I can't dream alone  
~  
I can't wait to see you  
Yes I'm on my way home

 

“M-Malik… Kadar.” He saw them, young, bright, happy. “You are here.”

“Welcome home, brother.”

 

 

Oh I hear the wind call your name  
The sound that leads me home again  
It sparks up the fire

a flame that still burns  
Oh, it's to you

I will always return

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this, I also have the ones without the lyrics, but same difference. Leave a comment or a kudo, or check outthe rest of my works if you like.
> 
>  
> 
> The songs are;
> 
> Brothers Under the Sun © Bryan Adams  
> Hymn for the Missing © RED  
> I Will Always Return © Bryan Adams  
> Assassin's Creed © Ubisoft  
> The art © SweetCandyRain


End file.
